1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, particularly to an image-partitioned display device for virtual image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the Head Up Display (HUD) is an auxiliary aviation instrument that is first utilized in an aircraft, so that a pilot is able to look at the information on the panel without lowering his head, to avoid interruption of attention and lose Situation Awareness. The Head Up Display (HUD) can not only provide convenience in usage, but it can also raise the aviation safety. Therefore, it can be used in any types of the moving vehicles, such as aircrafts, or even automobiles and ships.
The prior arts or productions in existence mostly belong to a single optical path system, which displays information within a fixed range. The single optical path system has a small screen providing simple speed information, an arrowed guiding information, and vehicle information. In 2012, Audi proposes a model of a large area HUD in the Consumer Electronics Show (CES). The model uses three optical modules projecting three sets of images to provide different display information and satisfy different requirements. As the number of the optical module increases, the required space and cost will respectively enlarge and increase. Besides, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,356 uses reflection optical elements to partition images from a single image source. As a result, many optical devices with a large volume are required. In conclusion, in order to display multiple sets of images, the space and the cost that the HUD requires thereof cannot be effectively reduced without decreasing the number of the optical devices.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an image-partitioned display device for virtual image to overcome the abovementioned problems.